Only One
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: Submit a tribute for the 325th Hunger Games! May the odds ever be in your favor! Rated T for violence and death. *CLOSED*
1. Tribute List

TRIBUTE LIST:

D1:

Male: Dante Feelo (15)

Female: Jewlee Lutz (16)

D2:

Male: Quinn McFly (16)

Female: Natalia Rey (16)

D3:

Male: Kade Walltun (18)

Female: Ameila-Hope Lives (17)

D4:

Male: Chase Porter (17)

Female: Zea Chrysler (12)

D5:

Male: Martin Grant (16)

Female: Rimma Colber (15)

D6:

Male: Dale Jacobs (15)

Female: Ivy Garisson (14)

D7:

Male: Asher Brax (15)

Female: Olive March (14)

D8:

Male: Timothy Harver (16)

Female: Nerissa 'Lissa' White (14)

D9:

Male: Kabin Douglas (14)

Female: Delly Cartwright (16)

D10:

Male: Hayes William (13)

Female: Harshela-Rue Wildhorse (12)

D11:

Male: Judah Redwood (15)

Female: Mayleah Walton (15)

D12:

Male: James Barron (15)

Female: Gemma Kioko (12)


	2. Update!

Very Important Update

* * *

><p>I need tributes. I have 5 tributes right now. To make sure I get all my tributes I will only be accepting 9 more for a total of 14 user-submitted tributes. The other ten will be made up by yours truly. Sorry about that. However, if 19 are submitted by the time I re-check, I may allow them to be in the story. In bold is something else for the people who have already submitted.<p>

**What is your tributes training score?**

**What do you want their chariot outfit to look like?**

**Interview outfit?**

**Interview personality?**

Thanks to those who have already submitted. This may suck but the card reading for the Quarter Quell has been made before-hand and you won't find out until I get my tributes! So, the wait for the card reading begins! Now start submitting so you can find out this Quell's twist!


	3. The Weak and The Brute

A/N: Finally, I can start the reapings.

**Dante Feelo, 15**

I was in a meadow, surrounded by deer. I looked around. A buck walked up to me. "Dante. DANTE! WAKE UP!" The buck yelled.

My eyes flew wide open. "HOLY SHIT! TALKING BUCK!" I screamed.

My brother Jayson was staring directly at me. "I wake you up to get ready for the reapings and you call me a talking buck? You have messed up dreams you know that?" He said.

I tried hard not to hit him square in the face. I even resorted to chewing my bottom lip. It didn't work. My fist flew out and connected with his nose. He reared back in surprise. I leaped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and left my brother lying on the floor clutching his nose. I dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and left for town square. Looking over my shoulder to see if Jayson followed me, I entered the line for 15 year olds. 3 minutes later, Jayson walked past and entered the 18 year old line. His nose was slightly pushed to one side. I would have laughed but the escort, Diana Wales, started the reapings. She droned on about the Hunger Games history. "Now then, let's pick the boys first," Diana said. "Kade Spark!".

I didn't have time to think before I said it. "I volunteer!". My voice rang out over the crowd.

Realizing what I said, I walked up to Diana. "Oh goody! What's your name boy?"

"Dante Feelo."

"Alright, give it up for Dante Feelo!"

I looked over at Kade. His eyes said it all. _Thanks, Dante._

**Jewlee Lutz, 16**

I woke. My surroundings were the usual. The dark blue walls. My dresser. My bedside table. A picture of me and my family. My bed. My walk-in closet. And a secret room only I know about.

I moved my dresser out of the way. I knocked three times on the bottom of the wall. The portion I knocked on lifted up to my knees. I crawled through the space. Once there, I put the dresser closer to the wall, but left enought room to crawl out of.

I looked out a hole in the farthest wall. Sure enough, there was Breeze. My current boyfriend. I chuckled. _Not for long_, I thought. Once I won the Hunger Games this year, I will be dumping him. Coming back to reality, I knocked four times on this wall. The space opened and Breeze pulled himself into the room. I closed the secret door and Breeze looked at me. "Ready for the reapings?" He asked.

"Do I look ready to you?" I asked, still in my nightclothes.

"You always look ready to me." He said in a seductive tone.

He always does this. It gets very annoying. "Stay here. I'm going to go get dressed." I said to him.

"Okay, I'll stay." Breeze said.

I didn't believe him for a second. But I left and dressed anyway. I went to brush my teeth but was stopped by 'mother dearest'. "I am so excited! My little girl is going to volunteer!" My mother said through a toothy smile.

Oh god. I love my parents, but they can be embarrasing. Even when nobody is around to see them in action. I slipped past her and brushed my teeth. I sighed in relief, Mother had went back to her own business.

I went to the secret room and told Breeze to head to the reapings and that I'd be there in a minute. He left reluctantly. I left with my parents out the front door. Once they were in the crowd, I ran into the 16 year old line. I blocked out what the escort, Diana Wales, was saying. I only payed attention when she came to reap the girls, but i did hear the boy tribute being picked. I will be partnered with Dante Feelo. "Now then, it's time to pick the girls!" Diana said.

"Katie Ernest!" Diana called out.

"I volunteer!" I said loudly.

I walked up to Diana. "And what is your name, dear?" She asked.

I hate this woman. "Jewlee Lutz." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, let's have a round of applause for this year's tributes, Dante Feelo and Jewlee Lutz!" Diana said, smiling like a loon.

I don't think I'll ever like this woman.


	4. The Strange and The Mixed

Yay! I finally wrote the reapings!

**D2 Reapings**

**Quinn McFly, 16**

I sat. Watching the sunrise. On my roof, of all places. The sky was orange and pink. The early-birds were chirping and getting worms. It's so peaceful out here. I would probably stay here all day, if today wasn't reaping day. Sighing, I climbed down the side of the house and entered my bedroom window. Oddly enough, I room in the attic, so I don't have to climb far. I grabbed my clothes and dressed. Brushed my teeth. Grabbed a bowl af cereal and climbed back up to the roof to eat in peace. "Quinn! What are you doing up there?" Rebecca called.

She's my friend. "Trying to enjoy the sunrise in peace." I replied.

"With a bowl of cereal?" She questioned. "How did you even get that up there?"

"Easily!" She must've forgot I room right below the gutter and my roof is flat before it starts to slant.

"I'm coming up." She called.

I almost toppled off the roof laughing when she tried to climb up the side of my house. I forgot to mention she isn't the brightest person. Luckily, I always have knotted rope up here for when she tries that. I threw it down to her. Great, I forgot to hold on to it. "Just go into my room and I'll help you up here!" I called down to her. "And bring the rope to!"

"Alright!" She yelled.

A few minutes later, both of us were on the roof. "Do you think the shirt makes me look fat?" She asked.

"A little on the chubby side, yeah." I replied.

She punched me in the gut. I lost my breath, stumbled, and fell off the roof. I woke to a slap in the face. A sort of familiar girl noticed I was awake, glared at Rebecca and left. "You're finally awake!" Rebecca said.

"Ow! What was that for!" I said coldly.

She didn't reply. She got up and left. _Better get to the reapings,_ I thought. I dusted myself off first. I entered the 16 year-old line. Our escort, Gavin Douglas, stepped onto the stage. He rambled on for a minute. "Alright, boys. Time to be chosen." He said aloud.

"Quinn McFly!" He yelled out.

Stunned, I walked up to the stage. "Any volunteers?" Gavin asked.

There weren't any takers, stunning me further. "Quinn will surely die if there aren't any volunteers." He said.

I punched him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards.

**Natalia Rey, 16**

Ah, I love mornings. The sweet smell of morning air. Birds chirping happily. But today, even the perfect morning couldn't make me happy. Today is the reapings. My younger brother Damien walked past my room. Sighing heavily, I rose out of bed to atleast do something with the extremely long morning. I looked out my window and saw some boy sitting on his roof eating something in a bowl, probably cereal, across the street. Marty McFly or something. Weirdo.

I crossed the room to my closet. I started to mull over what to wear. "Excited for the reapings?" I heard a voice say.

I jumped. "Damien! Get out of my room!" I said, watching him go bug-eyed, then leave.

I smelled something sweet. Like honeydew. I didn't enjoy the smell long because when I opened my eyes and looked out my window, some girl was also on the roof across the street and she punched the boy, sending him stumbling over the edge of the roof. I ran downstairs and across the street. I looked down at him. He was unconscious. The girl tied a rope onto the roof, threw it down and climbed down. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her.

"He called me fat!" She said.

I was shocked. This girl can't be that stupid. I stand corrected. She kneeled down over him and slapped him hard. He jerked awake. I stared at him. He stared at me. I glared at the girl. Then I went back to my house, but I just barely heard the boy say, "What was that for?"

I grabbed some eggs, bacon and grits and started to eat. Once finished, I washed my dishes, brushed my teeth and left for the reapings. I entered the 16 year old line and waited for Gavin to call out the tributes. He chose the boy tribute. It was the boy who fell off the roof. And now I know his name is Quinn McFly, not Marty McFly. "Time for the ladies!"

"Natalia Rey!"

I would've volunteered anyway. Alright nevermind, someone save me! "Any volunteers?"

No one tried to save me. Great.

A/N: Back to the Future reference! Please review! I think I should stop with the punching, before it gets old and nobody likes it.


	5. The Biggest Twist

**A/N:** The well delayed card-reading is here! Final reaping up later today and then we can move on to the D4 & 5 training! I want to skip everything else because that just delays the arrival of the games. By the way, since I've already done their reapings, I'm going to give out the reactions of D1 and D2 tributes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

President Skalder stepped onto the balcony. Cameras were recording live below him and tens of thousands of Capital residents had gathered in the streets below, awaiting this year's twist. Skalder's lips parted and his deep, booming voice rolled past his lips and flowed into the crowd.

"Hello, people of Panem. It is my great pleasure to announce the Quarter Quell twist for this year. Now, please indulge in silence as I retrieve the card from the envelope." Skalder announced.

One of his many assistant's stepped up to him and handed him an envelope simply labeled **'325'**. Skalder thanked him and turned to face the crowd. Once again, his lips parted and his booming voice rang out into the crowd.

"This year's twist is...a **changing arena**! For example, you could be sleeping in a tree when the forest melts away to become a mountain ridge! This example would hurt if it actually happen but hopefully the tributes don't sleep in trees!" President Skalder was both serious and joking in that last sentence.

Cries and gasps rang out in the crowd.

**Dante Feelo | District One Male**

President Skalder announced the twist and I couldn't believe it. A changing arena? How the hell does that even work? Nevermind, I don't want to know. I just don't want to be reaped. I feel so sorry for everyone who's going to be reaped, and hopefully I didn't have to pray for myself.

**Jewlee Lutz | District One Female**

Oh wow! These games sound awesome! It doesn't matter if I get chosen, this'll be amazing! So many possibilities for killing someone! People call me strange for these fantasies but I don't honestly care. I just want to see what's going to happen already! I can already imagine the arena changing into a cliff and I push that annoying Feelo brat off. Best twist ever.

**Quinn McFly | District Two Male**

Dear Lord, have mercy on my soul if I'm reaped. But with my luck, the Lord is already flipping me off or giving me a Holy mooning. My life sucks and if I'm reaped it's all over. But hey, look at the bright side! Oh yeah, there isn't one. I silently hope that I won't get reaped as there's no way in Hell I'll live under those circumstances.

**Natalia Rey | District Two Female**

Jeez. The Gamemakers seem particularly bloodthirsty this year. Not that I care. There are so many people who've trained for this that there is no way in Hell that I'll be in the games. Looking back, I really hope I'm not chosen as my older sister Annabeth has already died in the games. She came in second place. Sadly, there was one career tribute left that killed her with a strike of a pickaxe. My parents just couldn't live with my life being taken away by the ruthless games on top of Annabeth's.

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter! We're now sort of delving into the psyche of these four tributes.


	6. The Trained and The Unexpected

**A/N: Here it is! The training for D4 and 5. Hope you like the way I wrote Rimma, ForeverMore! By the way, only doing tributes that were submitted by outside people A.K.A. not myself. With the exception of Chase. There's a reason I'm excluding the D5 author-submitted male but you have to read to find out.**

**DISTRICT 4**

**Zea Chrysler, 12**

Ah, hell. I'm only twelve, I'm in the Hunger Games and I'm most likely going to die. Might as well check out the stations set up around here while I mope around in self-pity.

I walked up to the perfect station for me! The station's sign read _**BLOW GUNS &** **DARTS**_. Tiny blow dart tube for a tiny tribute!

I cautiously walked up as the place around me was full of tributes throwing weapons everywhere. Seriously, someone's gonna die before the Games begin! I looked around and my gaze slowly lifted up and I saw my district partner, Chase Porter. He met my staring eyes with fiery sapphire colored eyes. They were so pretty... Snap out of it, Zea! It is perfectly not normal for a twelve-year-old to fall in love with a seventeen-year-old! But those eyes... ZEA! Control yourself!

"Um, hi?" Chase said awkwardly.

Oh, dear Lord.

**Chase Porter, 17**

Okay, this is getting awkward. My 12 year old district partner keeps staring at me and it creeps me the hell out! But now that I'm looking into those amber eyes... Seriously! Don't turn pedophilic on yourself now, Chase! _But it's not pedophilic! It would only be that way if it were still the USA (Panem pronunciation: Oosa)!_ My brain loves having fights with itself. But this weird thing I have for Zea is completely legal in Panem. I promise.

"Oh! Hi, Chase!" She said and turned back to the blow darts.

_Oh, great! You've missed your chance, Chase!_

My brain is super-confusing. _SWISH!_A throwing knife flew past my head and I heard a startled scream of agony as Martin Grant from D5 had gotten the knife embedded in his head. His blood hit the floor followed by his body as all of the tributes, ALL of us, gathered around him.

At least there's only twenty-three tributes left!

**DISTRICT FIVE**

**Rimma Colber, 15**

And it's up to me to give D5 a win. I struggled back tears as I stared at Martin's body. My thoughts were interrupted by the large TV suddenly coming to life with a special announcement from the President.

"Greetings, Panem! I have personally left something from the card out when I announced the twist. Here's the final twist! **TWO** tributes are allowed to win this year!" Skalder's voice echoed throughout the training room.

Well, that rules out two victor's being the D5 tributes!

Oh god.

**A/N: There you have it! The final twist! An homage to Hunger Games! And poor Martin. =( Who'll be the two victors? Will Chase and Zea hook up? The answers to come soon! Next Chapter: The BLOODBATH!**

**TRIBUTE PROGRESS (in bold means still alive)**

**D1:**

**Male: Dante Feelo (15)**

**Female: Jewlee Lutz (16)**

**D2:**

**Male: Quinn McFly (16)**

**Female: Natalia Rey (16)**

**D3:**

**Male: Kade Walltun (18)**

**Female: Ameila-Hope Lives (17)**

**D4:**

**Male: Chase Porter (17)**

**Female: Zea Chrysler (12)**

**D5:**

Male: Martin Grant (16) - Killed during training by a misaimed throwing knife

**Female: Rimma Colber (15)**

**D6:**

**Male: Dale Jacobs (15)**

**Female: Ivy Garisson (14)**

**D7:**

**Male: Asher Brax (15)**

**Female: Olive March (14)**

**D8:**

**Male: Timothy Harver (16)**

**Female: Nerissa 'Lissa' White (14)**

**D9:**

**Male: Kabin Douglas (14)**

**Female: Callie Scot (17)**

**D10:**

**Male: Hayes William (13)**

**Female: Harshela-Rue Wildhorse (12)**

**D11:**

**Male: Judah Redwood (15)**

**Female: Mayleah Walton (15)**

**D12:**

**Male: James Barron (15)**

**Female: Gemma Kioko (12)**


	7. Blood Stains The Ground

**A/N: Here it is! The Bloodbath Part One!**

**ASHER BRAX, D7**

The platform rose into a snowy forest. It was freezing! I clutched my token hard and to narrow the playing field, I aimed at a tribute. I aimed directly at Hayes William from D10. I threw and it hit him square in the nose.

_10..._

He fell off his pedestal and hit the ground, the bomb exploding and blowing him to pieces while my token landed softly in the red snow a couple yards away. I smirked.

_5..._

I was getting impatient.

_0..._

The gong went off and I raced forward, making it to the Cornucopia first. I peered in and made a quick decision. I grabbed the longest blade on the top and spun around. I quickly chopped down Kabin Douglas and Timothy Harver like a madman. I grabbed the backpack closest to the Cornucopia and ran straight into the forest.

I had become a madman... A crunch of twigs sounded behind me. I spun around to see Judah Redwood. He held a mace dangerously. I moved in for the kill.

"Stop! I just want to be allies! I saw how good you were and I thought I might need extra training after that incident with Martin." Judah said.

"You killed Martin?" I said, dumbfounded.

"It was an accident!" He whispered, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. So, allies?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, shaking my hand.

I'm glad I have help.

**NATALIA REY, D2**

I tapped my foot restlessly on the pedestal. A large explosion rang out as I saw what used to be Hayes laying in the snow looking as if he had been mauled by a pack of wolves.

I tore my eyes away from the grisly scene as I ran towards the Cornucopia when the gong sounded. Asher made it there first, grabbing a machete and killing Kabin and Timothy. He had seemed so thoughtful but now he's a heartless killing machine!

I observed Judah grabbing a mace and hurrying after Asher. Does he wanna get killed? A crunch of snow had me looking in front of me again. Dale stood, staring right at me. He raised his arrow and pointed at my face. As he shot, I ducked and somehow grabbed the arrow as it flew above me. It was as if I had become Asher. I pounced on Dale and slit his throat with his own arrow. I flung the arrow holder over my shoulder and sheathed the bloody arrow. I grabbed the bow, grabbed a backpack and ran.

I thought about Dale. I had become just what I feared would kill me.

I saw Quinn run by and I stopped him.

"Quinn! Let's be allies since we're district partners." I said to him.

He muttered an okay and we bounded away into the forest.

**JEWLEE LUTZ, D1**

This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be! Two kids dead before the gong even sounded! The gong just now sounded and I ran to the Cornucopia. Asher beat me there and he quickly mowed down two more kids. I grabbed myself an axe and a backpack and ran into the crowd of kids after watching Natalia kill Dale with a merciless look in her eyes. I could use her to build a career pack. A kid jumped on my back.

Big mistake.

I threw her off and split her head into. I got a good look at her afterwards. It had been Harshela. I yanked my axe out and swung it at Olive who fell into two halves. I smirked.

I ran after Natalia who had just become allies with Quinn. When it's down to around 7 people and he isn't dead, I'll kill him for her.

"Natalia! Quinn!" I yelled.

They couldn't hear me as they'd already entered the forest. I'll catch up to them eventually.

Leaving my thoughts at that, I went after them in the forest.

**DELLY CARTWRIGHT, D9**

3...2...1...

The gong sounded, and I found myself still standing on the plate.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Zea Chrysler asked, approaching me. I realized I looked like an idiot, trying to hide in my clothes. No wonder they call me retarded back in the District.

"Um...I don't know?" I replied, unsure of my sanity at the moment.

"Well, would you like to be my ally? I'm also supposed to be allying with my District partner but he's disappeared. I'm afraid he might've been killed."

"Are you kidding me?" She looked hurt, so I countinued quickly. "I would love to!"

"You...would?"

"Of course, I love helping helpless people!"

"That made no sense."

"Well, that's me for ya." I smiled brightly.

"Uhh...whatever. Anyway, come on before we die!" Zea yelled, ducking under Kade's axe. I kicked him hard in the chest, grabbed Zea's hand and we ran into the forest.

**A/N: What do you think? Who should die next? Please tell me becau****se I don't know who to kill and I don't want them all to be dead in three chapters of the Games.**

**TRIBUTE PROGRESS (in bold means still alive)**

**D1:**

**Male: Dante Feelo (15)**

**Female: Jewlee Lutz (16)**

**D2:**

**Male: Quinn McFly (16)**

**Female: Natalia Rey (16)**

**D3:**

**Male: Kade Walltun (18)**

**Female: Ameila-Hope Lives (17)**

**D4:**

**Male: Chase Porter (17)**

**Female: Zea Chrysler (12)**

**D5:**

Male: Martin Grant (16) - Killed during training by a misaimed throwing knife

**Female: Rimma Colber (15)**

**D6:**

Male: Dale Jacobs (15) - Killed by Natalia in the bloodbath, throat slit with arrow

**Female: Ivy Garisson (14)**

**D7:**

**Male: Asher Brax (15)**

Female: Olive March (14) - Killed in the bloodbath by Jewlee, sliced in half

**D8:**

Male: Timothy Harver (16) - Killed by Asher in the bloodbath, long laceration on chest

**Female: Nerissa 'Lissa' White (14)**

**D9:**

Male: Kabin Douglas (14) - Killed in the bloodbath by Asher, long laceration on chest

**Female: Delly Cartwright** **(16) **

**D10:**

Male: Hayes William (13) - Killed in the bloodbath by Asher, pushed off pedestal onto the bomb

Female: Harshela-Rue Wildhorse (12) - Killed in the bloodbath by Jewlee, head split in half

**D11:**

**Male: Judah Redwood (15)**

**Female: Mayleah Walton (15)**

**D12:**

**Male: James Barron (15)**

**Female: Gemma Kioko (12)**


	8. The Horror of Day One

_A/N: Here's the much awaited new chapter!_

**The Horror of Day One**

**JEWLEE LUTZ, D1**

I raced into the woods, no sight of Quinn or Natalia. _Damn! _I thought to myself. I WILL catch up to them, no matter how many I have to kill to get to them.

**CHASE PORTER, ****D3**

My nerves are wrecked! I can't find Zea anywhere! She may be dead, I don't know! I have my mace at my side and I'm ready for anything. Now is the time to find Zea, the least I can do is help my district partner.

I race off, running. Branches slap me in the face. All of a sudden, everything around me melted away. I screamed, not knowing what the hell was happening. I shut my eyes, but re-opened them when I heard the dripping and echo of droplets of water. I was in a cave system, and even worse, it was a maze.

I had no idea where I was, or even how to get back to the Cornucopia. I was confused as all hell. I ran through the cave system, running and running. I stopped and leaned over, staring at the ground. When I heard a growl, I looked up and prepared myself to die.

I stared into the ugly mutt face of a giant flesh-eating bat.

"AAAHH!" My voice rang out as the bat started to advance at me.

**ZEA CHRYSLER, D3**

I ran through the cave system, unsure of what I was going to do next. A growl sounded, and I saw a huge bat-beast. I put a poison dart into my blow gun. With a single breath, the dart planted itself between the beasts eyes.

I ran to it, jumped over and continued running. I needed to win, I couldn't die.

"NO, NO, PLEASE!" I heard the voice of Delly, who I'd lost when the scenery changed.

"DELLY!" I ran for her voice, but the system just got more confusing as I went along.

"ZEA, PLEASE HELP!" I ran long and hard but I don't think I'm ever going to find her.

Her screams become more frantic, and the tunnels become more confusing. I slip into pre-depression as I hear Delly scream and beg for her life. She might be the first ally I'd lose. She may die, and I'd be to blame because I couldn't find her in time.

"ZEA, HURRY!" Her choked out words came. Her speaking is filled with fear and sadness, I can hear her sobs echo through the tunnels.

It was then and there where I realized that these Games were going to be more relentless than ever.

_A/N: Sorry for no deaths on day one, but I don't want to end it on day three. Meaning, I might not kill for another couple of days. Sorry again for length, at least you get a good cliffhanger!_


	9. The Horror of Day One, Part Two

_A/N: So, here we are with-_

**THE HORROR OF DAY ONE, PART TWO**

**GEMMA KIOKO, D12**

****The cave seems so lonely, I begin to wonder what will happen as I get farther in. I can only hope to survive, as I know that some kind of mutt will be able to kill me, but will I, a frail little twelve year old girl from District 12 be able to kill it?

I should've grabbed a weapon. I didn't. I should've gotten food items, and a sleeping bag. I didn't. I should've found an ally. I didn't. So many should'ves and so many didn'ts. How am I ever going to survive under these circumstances?

Was I going to make it to day two? I hope I will, because that's all I can do. Just hope.

It was then, when I found my possible weapon.

I had stumbled upon stalagmites and stalactites. Both kinds were sharp, and could be used to kill or injure. But could I get one loose to use? I don't have much of a choice, it's something that could get me far. I begin to approach a clustered group. I see one that fits perfectly with me.

I wrap my hand around it, and pull. I pull, and it must seem like hours because it is stuck fast to the floor. I pull harder, and hear a _CRACK_ as it comes loose.

I smile in satisfaction, but my thoughts are interrupted as I begin to notice what I've been craving.

I was standing not only in a makeshift armory, but also a makeshift food court.

I begin to walk towards the edible items sitting out before me. What looked like nuts, cashews, blueberries, and a big rock basin of water sat in front of me, not a yard away.

I pick up a blueberry, inspect it for possible poison, and pop it into my mouth. I clamp my teeth down and revel in the nice taste of blueberry as it pops and fills my mouth with it's sweet juice. I reach into my pocket for the one didn't that wasn't added to my list and look directly at the water. I pull out a bottle of iodine.

**JUDAH REDWOOD, D11**

A swift _CHING_ rings out as I duck below the blade of James Barron. He seems crazed, determined to win, as the sound rings out again, and I swiftly dodge in return.

I see an opportune moment and kick out, my foot connecting with his chest.

"Oof!" His voice rings out as he falls back onto the cave wall. I smirk as his anger flares up.

Most people would call me crazy for smirking at my possible killer, I'd say I'm more psychologically advanced than them. If there is anything that could prove this, is that I have the ability to know what to expect. It's a strange thing that has occurred in my family's genetics. That's how Great-Grandma Redwood made it to 115.

James gets back up, somehow I never saw what came next, therefore I couldn't have dodged it in any way.

He swung his blade, it connected with my shoulder. White hot pain danced around the wound and licked at the rest of my body. My vision blurred, the blade has somehow dazed me.

I feel faint, like I'm fading, but I am definitely not dying. It leaves me with a lot of questions as I knock him a way and run in a dazed hurry. Was the blade poisoned? Was it's materials composed of something that could do this? I didn't know, but I sure didn't want to find out.

I had gotten far, and I think I lost him. I don't know where I am at the moment. It all looks the same, and with that, the daze comes over me, and I collapse to the floor as my world goes black.

**NERISSA WHITE, D8**

I'm so lost, so confused, and I don't know what to do anymore. The cave seems to go on forever, and I fear I might run into a mutt if I round the next corner, so I choose not to.

I shut my eyes tight, and round the corner. Before my eyes I see the grandest sight in a cave, FOOD!

"Yes!" My voice rings out.

A head near the food pile whips around, and I freeze in fear.

"Who are you?" The tribute next to the water asks calmly.

"I-I-I'm N-nerissa White." I stammer.

"I'm Gemma, and I need an ally." Gemma replies to me, and I un-freeze as the fear melts away.

"I'll be your ally, as long as you promise not to betray me." I say to her, taking a few steps forward.

"Trust me, if I betrayed you, you wouldn't be the one dying. It'd probably be me as you're older than me." She says, easing the few suspicions I had of her away.

I smile, I'd found an ally. Let's just hope she stays this way because only 2 tributes can live in these Games.

**DELLY CARTWRIGHT, D9**

The giant bat creature loomed over me, looking at me as if I was a small snack on it's large diet.

I have lost Zea, we separated when the scenery changed. I am terrified, I think I may not be able to move from fear.

The creature starts to move towards me, it's teeth bared menacingly.

"NO, NO, PLEASE!" My voice squeaks out in fright.

"DELLY!" Zea's voice calls close by.

"ZEA, PLEASE HELP!" I call back in fright.

My screams begin to ring out at that moment, my fright filling them to a great extent. The bat starts swinging it's arm-like wings at me and my screams become more shrill and louder.

"ZEA, HURRY!" I yell, ducking underneath a wing.

This thing won't give up until I die, or it dies. Hopefully, it's the latter choice. The thing slashes it's long, razor-sharp claws at me. I collapse to the floor as the ear-piercing sound of claws on a cave wall rings out, kind of like the sound of nails on a chalkboard amplified by 1,000.

It slashes again, a claw stabbing through my arm. It lifts me up as I let out a pain-filled shriek.

"ZEA, NOW IS THE TIME TO FIND ME!" I call out as I look at my arm, which now looks like I had bad hole-puncher accident.

Zea runs into the clearing, and looks on in horror as she notices that I'm being help up to the ceiling by a claw impaling my arm.

"DELLY, NO!" She runs at me, gaining the bat thing's attention. It turns quickly towards her, the claw pain-fully pulling out of my arm.

I fall to the cave floor, and hit my head off a rock. I just barely notice her shoot a poison dart into the thing's head as I pass out with a possible concussion.

_A/N: And there is Day One, Part Two for you! Be expecting Day Two soon!_

**TRIBUTE PROGRESS (in bold means still alive)**

**D1:**

**Male: Dante Feelo (15)**

**Female: Jewlee Lutz (16)**

**D2:**

**Male: Quinn McFly (16)**

**Female: Natalia Rey (16)**

**D3:**

**Male: Kade Walltun (18)**

**Female: Ameila-Hope Lives (17)**

**D4:**

**Male: Chase Porter (17)**

**Female: Zea Chrysler (12)**

**D5:**

Male: Martin Grant (16) - Killed during training by a misaimed throwing knife

**Female: Rimma Colber (15)**

**D6:**

Male: Dale Jacobs (15) - Killed by Natalia in the bloodbath, throat slit with arrow

**Female: Ivy Garisson (14)**

**D7:**

**Male: Asher Brax (15)**

Female: Olive March (14) - Killed in the bloodbath by Jewlee, sliced in half

**D8:**

Male: Timothy Harver (16) - Killed by Asher in the bloodbath, long laceration on chest

**Female: Nerissa 'Lissa' White (14)**

**D9:**

Male: Kabin Douglas (14) - Killed in the bloodbath by Asher, long laceration on chest

**Female: Delly Cartwright** **(16)**

**D10:**

Male: Hayes William (13) - Killed in the bloodbath by Asher, pushed off pedestal onto the bomb

Female: Harshela-Rue Wildhorse (12) - Killed in the bloodbath by Jewlee, head split in half

**D11:**

**Male: Judah Redwood (15)**

**Female: Mayleah Walton (15)**

**D12:**

**Male: James Barron (15)**

**Female: Gemma Kioko (12)**


End file.
